Duel Academy
by MajesticMystery
Summary: Yusei is the new transfer student at Duel Academy.With him the Dark Signers follow him and it's up to Yusei,Jaden and there friends to stop them.When Yusei finds out who killed his parent a dark presents deep inside him is released.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's

"Hey Jaden did you hear that we are getting a transfer student today"asked Alexis. Jaden looked up from his spot and looked at her."Really then I can't wait to meet the person"said Jaden. Just then Dr. Crowler walked in with a paper in his hand."That stupid boy who does he think he is Seto Kaiba's son"said Dr. Crowler."No but my father is a famous scientist"said the boy in the door way. The boy looked around and stopped when he looked at Jaden and started to laugh."I never thought I would see you again Yuki"he said."How do you know my name"asked Jaden.

"Figures you wouldn't remember me but do you remember the name Hakase Fudo"asked the boy. Jaden took out his phone and looked for a certain name. Once he found the name he pressed the call button and a phone rang in the room. The boy at the door took out his phone and answered."Now do you remember"asked the boy. "Yes" answered Jaden."If you do what's my name"asked the boy. Jaden was about to answer until Shepard came in and looked at the boy."You must be the transfer from the Duel Academy in America"he said.

The boy looked at Shepard and nodded his head."Yeah but one question why did I get put in Slifer Red when at my school I was an Obelisk"asked the boy. Jaden looked at the boy and went down to him."Is it really you Yusei"asked Jaden. The boy looked at Jaden and smiled."Now you say my name Jaden and my friends back home miss it when you came to visit and that reminds me of something"answered Yusei. He bent down and kissed Jaden on the cheek and pulled Jaden's phone out of his pocket.

The whole class looked at the two and saw Jaden get mad."Hey give that back"yelled Jaden."No not until you say I love you Yusei Fudo and you have to yell it"said Yusei."Why"Jaden pouted."Because I missed you"said Yusei."I love you Yusei Fudo"Jaden yelled. Yusei handed Jaden back his phone and smiled."Now there is one more thing you need to know"said Yusei."What is it"asked Jaden."I need tell you alone what happened to my parents"Yusei whispered in Jaden's ear.

"Yusei since you know Jaden you can sit next to him in class"said the teacher. Yusei looked at his left arm and took off the glove and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a mark. It started to glow and Yusei looked around."No they followed me here"said Yusei. He turned around and walked out of the classroom. Jaden looked back and noticed Yusei was gone.

"Where ever you are hiding come out now"yelled Yusei."Hey Kalin look what we have here a lone signer"said Devack."It's nice to see you again Yusei"said Kalin."You too Kalin but why are you here"asked Yusei. Then the rest of the Dark Signers appeared next to Kalin and looked at Yusei."We are here to get rid of you the leader of the Signers"answered Carly."OK but if you are going to do that then you can't harm any of the students here"said Yusei."You got a deal"said Roman.

"O and by the way stay away from my cousin"said Yusei. They all nodded and left. Yusei went to the red dorm and went to his room and took out his phone. He looked for one of his friends numbers and pressed the call button"Hello"said the person on the other side."Hey Jack it's Yusei the Dark Signers have followed me to Duel Academy"said Yusei."OK we will be there tomorrow"said Jack and he hung up.

Yusei went out of his room and went to the cliff and sat down. Jaden saw Yusei sitting there and went over to him."Hey Yusei why did you run out of the classroom earlier"he asked. There was no response so Jaden asked again and still no answer."Yusei are you even listening"asked Jaden. Yusei still did nothing so Jaden shook him."Will you stop shacking me"said Yusei."Were you in your never ending thoughts"asked Jaden."Yes, and I need your help"answered Yusei.

Yusei told Jaden about the Dark Signers following him and that his friends are coming tomorrow."Wow and I thought I had it bad"said Jaden."I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in class when I gave you that kiss"said Yusei."It's OK but tomorrow you have to tell the whole class why you did that"said Jaden. Yusei nodded and went back to his room and fell asleep.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's

Read and Review

The next morning when Yusei woke up he saw the sun was rising and went outside to watch it. He went and sat in the grass then looked at the sky. He smiled when the different colors appeared mixing with the blue sky.

"Why am I a target for them?" Yusei asked himself. 'Maybe it is because you have the Crimson Dragon's head as a mark,' said a voice in Yusei's head. "Yeah that is it but why follow me to an Island," asked Yusei. 'They want to get rid of you that's why,' answered the voice.

"Well I better go get some breakfast," said Yusei. He went through the door to be greeted by Jaden's friends staring at him. "What's with the stars," asked Yusei. "Maybe it is because you kissed Jaden yesterday," answered Alexis. Then Jaden came in behind Yusei and gave him a hug. "So Yusei, did you have a good dream" asked Jaden. "Unless you call me seeing my darker half face off against the Dark Signers a good dream, then yes and no," answered Yusei.

"Oh, that bad?" said Jaden. "No, but part off it was a warning but I can't tell you," said Yusei. "Hey guys there is a pep rally in 5 minutes that we have to be at," said Jesse. "Then lets go," said Jaden. They all ran get to the pep rally on time. "Mr. Fudo, can I see you for a minute?" asked Shepard. Yusei nodded and followed him. "Can you be the one to introduce the transfers?" asked Shepard. "Sure they should be my friends that came this morning," answered Yusei.

They both went out on the stage and waited for it to be quiet. "OK, lets welcome Yusei Fudo. He will introduce the people that just arrived," said Shepard. "Well I would like you to meet my friends the first one is Jack Atlas," said Yusei. A guy with blond hair came in and stood next to Yusei. He had violet eyes and a white suit on.

"Next is Akiza Izinski," said Yusei. A girl with cherry red hair came in and stood next to Jack. She had brown eyes, a white shirt, a red corset, a red jacket, black and gold gloves that went past her elbow, and red shoes. "Next is..." said Yusei then his arm started to hurt and he fell to his knees. "Ah Yusei, you never said you would bring the other Signers here," said a boy with blue hair.

"Kalin what do you want?" asked Yusei. "We told you yesterday," answered Kalin. "Fine, who am I suppose to beat? You? 'cause I don't want to," said Yusei. "So it's not enough that you betray me but now you don't want to duel me." said Kalin. "Kalin that day I tried to turn myself in to save you, not have them take you away," said Yusei. "Kalin, Yusei wanted to see you but was sent back and when they told us you died everything fell apart," said Jack.

Kalin looked at Yusei and saw tears in his eyes. "You really tried to see me?" asked Kalin. "Yes, you were my best friend and I would do any thing for you," answered Yusei. The black in Kalin's eyes turned white and he went down to Yusei. "Yusei you know I'm not the only one with a dark half right?" asked Kalin. "Yes, me and Jaden have a dark half and mine I can control" answered Yusei.

"Yes, and I found out who killed your parents and your not going to like it," said Kalin. Jaden almost fell out of his chair when he heard that. "What? No one told me that, not even my parents," he yelled. Kalin looked at Jaden and smiled. "Kalin, just tell me who?" asked Yusei. "It was..." answered Kalin.

Cliffy

Editing by: enVader


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's.

Previously

"Yes, and I found out who killed your parents and your not going to like it," said Kalin. Jaden almost fell out of his chair when he heard that. "What no one told me that not even my parents," he yelled. Kalin looked up and saw Jaden. "Kalin just tell me who?" asked Yusei. "It was the leader his name is..." answered Kalin.

* * *

"It was the leader his name is Roman" answered Kalin

Jack looked at Yusei and saw he was getting mad and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yusei calm down remember don't get mad or he will get free," said Jack. Yusei didn't listen and slapped Jack's hand away. "Don't tell me what to do I told you before that I can control him," said Yusei.

Yusei stood up and everyone could see his arm glowing. He looked down at it and took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve. 'Yusei please let me take over and we can beat Roman together,' said Yusei's dark half. "OK but don't hurt anyone or I will never forgive myself," said Yusei.

A dark smoke appeared around Yusei's body and when it disappeared he was in a different outfit. His coat went down to the floor and it was purple, the mark on his face was red, the symbol on his shirt turned purple, his boots turned black and went up to his knees, and his eyes turned red.

"Yusei I thought you said you could control him," said Jack. "He can but doesn't know how to control my power," said Dark Yusei.

He looked at Jaden and smiled. "Haou is that you?" asked Dark Yusei. Jaden looked confused when he heard Yusei call him Haou. "Um...who's Haou?" asked Jaden. "So he's not awake yet to bad he could of stopped me," said Dark Yusei.

"Yusei don't do something stupid like you almost did last time," said a orange haired boy. "Have you been listening Crow?" asked Jack.

"Yes, and I was trying to keep those Dark Signers away from Luna" answered 's eye turned blue and looked at Crow. "Is she ok?" asked the real Yusei. "Yes, it was close but I won" answered Crow noticed Kalin was next to Yusei. "Yusei listen to me if you kill someone like I did you won't forgive yourself," said 's eyes turned back to red and looked at Kalin with a smirk. "I'm sorry but Yusei can't hear you and who said I was going to kill someone, I'm not going to do that I will just beat him in a duel," said Dark Yusei.

Dark Yusei walked out of the room and went to find Roman. "Roman where ever you are you better come out now," yelled Dark Yusei. "So it seems you found out the truth?" said Roman. "Yes, and I came to beat you in a duel," said Dark Yusei. "OK you have a deal but if I beat you you'll be sent to the Netherworld," said Roman. They both got there duel disks and drew 5 a purple spider was formed around them to symbolize Roman's mark.

Yusei's LP: 4000 Roman's LP: 4000

"I'll let you go first go first," said Roman.

"I summon Shield Wing in defense mode and end my turn," said Dark Yusei.

"I activate the feild spell Sipder Web then special summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon(ATK: 0) and summon Dark Spider(ATK: 0)," said Roman. Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon's level increased from 5 to 7. "I now tune Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon with Dark Spider to Dark Synchro Summon Underground Arachnid(ATK: 2400) and use it's effect to equip it to your Sheild Wing and attack you directly,"said Roman. He set one card facedown and ended his turn.

Yusei's LP: 1600

"I summon Raod Synchron and activate One for One, by discarding one card I will special summon Tuningware," said Yusei. He sent Quillbolt Hedghog to the graveyard to summon Tuningware. "Next I specail summon Quillbolt Hedgehog by it's effect and tune Road Synchron with Tuningwarre and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro summon Road Warrior(ATK: 3000) then have him attack your Underground Arachnid," said Yusei.

Roman's LP: 3400

The smoke cleared and Dark Yusei saw it was his Shield Wing that was destroyed instead of Underground feild spell Spider Web causes Road Warrior to switch to defense mode. "I active Road Warrior's effect to special summon Turbo Booster and tributes it to destroy Underground Arachnid," said Yusei. Arachnid was destroyed and Roman played a trap card.

"Then I play Altar of the Bound Deity," said Roman.

* * *

Inside the building, Jack was telling Jaden about some stuff that happened after he left. "So Yusei won the Fortune Cup and is the King since you lost to him," said Jaden. "Well yes and he got a job in American so he left us but we always kept in contact," said Jack. "Why did Yusei call Jaden Haou?" asked Jesse."That was Yusei's dark half taking and it's because Jaden is the reancarnation of The Suprem King and that's why Haou lives deep inside Jaden" answered Jack.

Then two kids about 11 with green hair ran to Akiza. "Akiza Yusei is outside dueling and an Earthbound Immortal was summoned," said the girl. "His life points are at 800 and it's not going well," continued the boy. Jack looked at them and his eyes grew wide. "Leo, Luna that's Yusei dark half dueling but we have to help him anyways," he said.

They all went outside and saw Dark Yusei had just summoned Stardust Dragon. When Jaden got outside he stared at the monster shaped as a giant spider. The spider looked at Jaden and Roman looked at Yusei. "So your Jaden the child from the prophecy it almost seems that you can't save your lover Haou," said Roman. Everyone looked at Jaden and saw him back up to the wall. "I don't know what you are talking about,"said Jaden.

"Startdust Dragon end this," said Dark Yusei. Stardust did it's attack and Roman's life points hit zero. Yusei walked over to Roman and went up to his ear. "Now you lost your game but know this when you killed Yusei's parents I was awaken and know he can't control me," said Dark Yusei. Roman turned to ash and the mark that surronding them dissapeared.

Dark Yusei turned around and looked at Jaden then walked up to him. "Jaden you can't save Yusei and my real name is Yuri," he said.

Please Reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's.

Yuri left to his dorm room to think of what to do.

"Jaden are you OK?" asked Jesse. They looked at Jaden to see he was confused but sad at the same time. "I don't know it's just I have never seen Yusei like this," answered Jaden. He slid down the wall to sit. 'Maybe I can help you' said a voice. "Did you guys say something?" asked Jaden. They all looked at Jaden and he took that as a no. 'Little one they are not going to hear me I'm in your mind' said the same person. "Who are you?"asked Jaden.

'I am who they call Supreme King but my name is Haou,' answered the voice."Wait your the person that Yuri was talking about," said Jaden. 'Wait back up Yuri is alive I thought he was dead' said Haou. "If he is then why is he possessing my best friend?" asked Jaden. 'He may bee his reincarnation like you are to mine' answered Haou.

"Jaden who are you talking to?"asked Syrus. "I'm talking to Haou," answered Jaden.

"What did he tell you?" asked Jack. "He told me that me and Yusei are reincarnations and that is probably why Yuri is possessing Yusei," answered Jaden. "Well that's nothing new to us" said Crow.

"I think we should call Goodwin so he can tell us if he knows anything," said Akiza. "That's a good idea," said Crow. Jack took out his phone,looked for Goodwin's number and pressed call.

**"Hello"**said Goodwin.

"Goodwin it's me Jack do you know anything on a person named Yuri?" asked Jack.

**"Yes, I do Yuri is said to be the lover of a man named Haou. They loved each other so much that people in the kingdom thought it was wrong so they did something about it, " **answered Goodwin.

"Wait Haou told me Yuri died. What happened to him?" asked Jaden.

**"The villagers sent an assassin to kill Yuri but poisoned Haou to do so. The man told Yuri that if he would give up his life for Haou he would cure him. Yuri did that but when he did the man said something to him that got Yuri upset so he died with regret that he shouldn't have left," **answered Goodwin.

"Thank you the reason we asked was because he got free and Yusei has no control,"said Jack.

**"OK but know this if you don't stop Yuri then you will lose Yusei forever," **said Goodwin then he hung up.

"Tomorrow we can start right now I'm tired," said Akiza. "You guys can stay in the Slifer dorm with us if you want," said Jaden. "Thank you that will be nice," said Akiza.

When they got to the red dorm a light was on in one of the rooms. "I need to find him and show him I'm back,"said a voice from the room.

Then the door opened and they saw it was Yusei but he was still possessed. "So I see I had some snoops," said Yuri.

'Jaden is that Yuri?' asked Haou. "Yes, that's him,"answered Jaden. 'Tell him I have awaken' said Haou. "Hey Yuri, Haou wants me to tell you he has awaken," said Jaden.

Yuri looked at Jaden to see his eyes. "Prove it show me his eyes," said Yuri. 'I will half my power so he can see' said Haou. Jaden felt Haou's power and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened they were gold instead of brown.

"So Yuri I found you again,"said Jaden but in a darker voice. "So you have awakened but you can't stop me from getting my revenge on the one who killed me,"said Yuri. "What do you mean isn't he dead?"asked Haou. "No, he's on this Island in human form," answered Yuri. Then Jaden's eyes returned to normal and Yuri was gone.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's

Jaden went into Yusei's room and saw a red machine in it. "Does anyone know what that is?" asked Alexis. Leo ran to the machine and recognized it. "Hey it's Yusei's Duel Runner," he answered. "So he did have it with him," said Jack. "OK I'm going to bed you guys can pick any room since I'm the only person who lives here," said Jaden.

He went to his room while the others stood there. "I will room with Jack and Crow," said Kalin. "Oh no I'm not rooming with Jack," said Crow. "Then you can room with me," said Leo.

"Well now that we have that settled lets get some sleep," said Akiza. They left to go to a dorm and went to sleep.

What they didn't notice was a pair of mismatched eyes watching them. "So they have returned well I guess I can get rid of Yuri and have Haou to myself again," said the person. "You will not do that while I'm here," said another person. The person turned around and came face to face with Yuri.

"Long time no see Yuri," said the person. "Same with you Yubel," said Yuri. Yubel turned to leave but Yuri grabbed his wrist. "Don't think your going to get away that easily Yubel," said Yuri.

Yubel turned to punch Yuri but he caught the hand. "I see you still know how to stay one step ahead of your opponents," said Yubel. Then he kicked Yuri in the stomach that made him go flying into the Slifer building.

Everyone in the building woke up to the sound of a loud bang. They went outside to see Yuri struggling to stand up. "Your still weak Yuri. You will never save yourself," said a person they didn't know. "Yubel I will beat you even if I have to take you back to Dark World myself," said Yuri. "Really because I sense any portals here," said Yubel. "Then that's your fault because I can make one," said Yuri.

"Not if your dead first," said Yubel. "You won't kill me because if you do I will call on the power of the Crimson Dragon to help me," said Yuri. "Fine but know this I will get back my Haou," said Yubel and he vanished.

Yuri fell to his knees and punched the ground. "You will not take him away from me again," said Yuri.

Then they saw Yuri grab his head. "No Yusei you can't come out it's not safe," said Yuri. 'But he's gone and I want to see Jaden' said Yusei. "No, I can't not with him on this Island," said Yuri. 'OK I trust you' said Yusei. "Now go back and rest you'll need it," said Yuri.

Yuri got up to his feet and felt hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?" asked the person behind him. Yuri looked back and saw it was Jaden. "Yeah I'm fine it's just Yubel was watching you," answered Yuri.

"Oh why?" asked Jaden. "He wants Haou back and he will do anything to get me out of the way," answered Yuri.

Yuri went to his room and stood in the door way. "If you need answers I will explain tomorrow," said Yuri.

Then everyone went back to their rooms to go back to sleep.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

School is coming up so I won't be updating a lot but I will try.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or 5d's.

The next morning, Yuri was the first one to wake up and went to make sure Yubel was no where around the Slifer Dorm. After that he went to the cafeteria to Jaden and his friends there with Yusei's friends too. "Yuri will explain now?" asked Jaden. "Yes, what do want to know first?" asked Yuri. "Can you tell us about your past and how you met Haou?" asked Jesse. "Well that a long story so I'll try," said Yuri.

~Flashback~

There was a boy about 10 with black hair that had gold streaks in it walking in the street. He seemed to be looking for something. "Where is it?" asked the boy. "What are you looking for?" asked a girl with blond hair. "I lost my necklace it's the only reminder that I have of my parents," answered the boy. The girl took out a necklace with a silver chain that had a blue and white dragon on it. "Hey that's it thank you," said the boy and he took it. "My names Sherry what's yours?" she asked. "Oh it's Yuri," he answered. "Oh man I have to get the food for the king," said Sherry. "Let me help it's the least I can do for you finding my necklace," said Yuri. "Thanks," said Sherry.

The two went to get the food and to the castle. "Wow this is big," said Yuri. One of the servants came over and took the food from Yuri and he went to explore the place. Yuri saw a door with red jewels on it and went to stare at it. "You seem to like my door," said someone behind him. Yuri turned around only to get pinned on the wall. "Who are you and why are you here?" asked the person. "My name is Yuri and I was helping Sherry because she helped me find my prized possession," he answered. "Oh my name is Haou. I'm the prince and I'm sorry," said the person. "Oh I think I should go," said Yuri. "No, at least stay for dinner," said Haou. "OK," said Yuri.

Haou led Yuri to the dinning room and saw some people sitting. Yuri stopped and looked around. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Wow you guys like jewels," said Yuri. "Kind of I just like the red and yellow ones," said Haou. Yuri went over and sat next to Haou. "So Yuri what was the item Sherry helped you find?" asked Haou. Yuri reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. "This is the only thing I have left of my parents," answered Yuri. "What happened to them?" asked Haou. Yuri looked down and Haou saw some tears go down his face. "They were murdered right in front of me. The dragons name is Stardust," answered Yuri. "I'm sorry to hear that my father told me about a family that got murdered last week but he doesn't know if they had any children," said Haou.

Yuri looked up and saw Haou's eyes were a gold color. Haou was also looking in Yuri's eyes. "You have pretty red eye they look like ruby's," said Haou. That made Yuri blush little and look away. "Hey are you OK?" asked Haou. "Yes, it's just I haven't ate in a couple days," answered Yuri.

The food came in and was placed infront of all the people. The king came in and sat next to his son. While eating the king decided to talk to his son. "So Haou anything interesting happen today?" he asked. "Yeah you remember that family that got killed last week?" asked Haou. "Yes," answered the king. "Well they had a son and it seems that I was lucky to meet him," said Haou. "Really, who is this guy?" asked the king. Yuri raised hand half way and the king looked at him. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Yuri," answered the boy. "It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry about your parents," said the king. "Thank you but there not really gone they live on in my heart," said Yuri.

When they were done eating Yuri was going to leave but Haou stopped him. "Please stay," plead Haou. "I don't belong here," said Yuri. "You can share a room with me but don't go," said Haou. "Why?" asked Yuri. "Your my first and only friend," answered Haou. Yuri looked at Haou and saw he was using the puppy dog eyes and him. "OK, OK you win just stop with the eyes," said Yuri. "Yes," said Haou.

He lead Yuri to his room and went inside. Haou let Yuri sleep in bed and lent him some clothes to sleep in.

~End of Flashback~

"So that's how you met Haou," said Alexis. "Yeah and a year later I figured that out I had feeling for him," said Yuri.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or 5d's.

Sorry I it took long I have been busy with a book report for my English teacher and all the homework I have since I am now in high school.

* * *

'Yuri that's almost how I met Jaden,' said Yusei. "I thought you were asleep," said Yuri. 'Yeah I was going to but I wanted to listen,' said Yusei. "Well if you want to listen I have no problem," said Yuri. "Who are talking to Yuri?" asked Jesse. "Oh Yusei told me that my story was almost the same as his when he met Jaden," answered Yuri. Jaden pulled out a necklace and looked at it. "Hey Yuri is this what that necklace looked like?" asked Jaden. Yuri looked at it and his eyes widened. "Stardust," said Yuri.

He went over and grabbed it. "How did you get this?" asked Yuri. "Yusei gave this to me for good luck on the day I took my exam," answered Jaden. "Oh when I gave this to Haou was when he got poisoned," said Yuri. "Can you tell us how you died?" asked Akiza. "OK but know this I can't remember everything," said Yuri.

~Flashback~

It was the day after Yuri's 18th birthday and Haou took him to a secret place. "What is this place?" asked Yuri. "It's a secret place that no one knows about," answered Haou. "Hey Haou I think I should tell you how I feel about you," said Yuri. 'Does he feel the same way?' Haou asked himself. Yuri looked into Haou's eyes and closed his eyes. "Um... I don't know how to say it but I love you," said Yuri. He saw that Haou moved his face closer to him. "I love you too," said Haou. He closed the gap and Yuri kissed back. When they pulled apart Haou was blushing and Yuri hugged him. "What will your father say?" asked Yuri. "He'll understand my choice is mine not his," answered Haou.

He took Yuri to his father to see what he would do. "Father would you be happy if I told you that Yuri and me both like each other?" asked Haou. "Will he be willing to do anything to protect you?" asked the king. "Yes, I will even if it costs my life," answered Yuri. "Fine I accept but Yuri please protect him," said the king. "I will you can trust me," said Yuri.

Yuri took Haou's hand and ran off to the village. "Why are we here?" asked Haou. "Well I wanted to get you something that I found so stay right here and I'll get it," answered Yuri. He ran off and came back 5 minutes later. "I need you to close your eyes and no peaking OK," said Yuri. Haou closed his eyes and felt something put around neck. "OK open them," said Yuri. Haou looked at his neck and saw something hanging down. "It's beautiful but what is this thing?" asked Haou. "It is a piece of gold with a clear gem around it. I thought you would like it because it matches your eyes," answered Yuri. Haou kissed Yuri and the villagers stared at them. "Hey isn't that the prince kissing the boy that came out of nowhere," they heard a villager say. They pulled away and looked around. "Um... I think I shouldn't have done that," said Haou. "You think sometimes your an idiot but you're my idiot," said Yuri. Haou looked at Yuri and saw he was looking behind him. "What are you looking at?" asked Haou. "Um... nothing it's not important," answered Yuri. "OK can we head back now it's getting dark?" asked Haou. "Yes, but first lets go through the garden?" asked Yuri. "OK," answered Haou. He grabbed Yuri's hand and ran to the garden.

It has been a week since Haou and Yuri started dating and they were eating lunch alone. "So what do you want to do today?" asked Haou. "We can go to the garden I found a flower you might like," said Yuri. A servant came in and gave Haou some red wine and Yuri some white wine. When Haou took a sip it tasted different but ignored it. "Hey Yuri you like it here don't you?" asked Haou. "Yes, it was like being home," answered Yuri. Then when the food was served Yuri looked at Haou. "Are you okay you look a little pale," he asked. "Yes, I'm fine don't worry" answered Haou. "OK," said Yuri.

When they were done they went to the garden. "Yuri where are we going?" asked Haou. "The flower is at a special place I found it last night," answered Yuri. Haou stopped walking and Yuri looked at him. "Haou," yelled Yuri as he fell. Yuri ran Haou and picked him up. "Yuri I don't feel so good," said Haou. "Haou hold on I'm going to get you back to your room," said Yuri.

While Yuri was running to their room he passed a new servant. "What happened?" asked the servant. "Haou doesn't feel well and by his condition he's been poisoned," answered Yuri. "Oh I could help I know a cure," said the servant. "OK you make the cure," said Yuri. When Yuri got to the room he layed Haou on the bed. "Haou stay here I need to get some stuff for you?" asked Yuri. "OK just don't take long," Haou said weakly. Yuri ran out of the room to get water, cloth, and the flower that he wanted to show Haou.

When he got back the servant was in the room. Yuri put the cloth on Haou's forehead and was grabbed by the throat. Yuri looked and saw it was the servant. "You want Haou to live right?" asked the servant. "Yes," answered Yuri. The servant brought Yuri's to his. "Then there is a price you die I'll give Haou the cure," said the servant. "OK I'll do anything for Haou," said Yuri.

The servant let go and went to get a dagger. "What's your name?" asked Yuri. "Yubel and I was sent to kill you," answered the servent. Yubel walked to Yuri and plunged the dagger in his heart. Yubel moved to Yuri's ear and whispered something. Then everything went black to Yuri.

~End of Flashback~


	8. Chapter 8

Wow today is my brother's birthday. Feels like the month went by fast.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5d's.

When Yuri got done he looked up and saw everyone looking at him. "That is so sad," said Alexis. Jaden went up to Yuri and hugged him. At first he was surprised but hugged back. "I'm so sorry you could have lost Haou but gave up your own life for his," said Jaden. "I just don't want to lose him again," said Yuri. "You won't but how will you get back together with him?" asked Jaden.

Yuri stood up and looked at at Jaden. "My friend Sherry can help but that means we have to Dark World," answered Yuri. "Then we can go and you can be with Haou again," said Jaden. "We're coming to you guys may need help," said Crow. "I guess you can come but stay close to me," said Yuri. "OK," said the others. Yuri went outside and lead them to a part of the forest. A black whole appeared next to Yuri and he looked at them. "Hold hands and don't let go," he said. They did what they were told and went through the portal.

When they got to the destination everything looked black. A villager looked in there direction and screamed. The others came out and asked her what was wrong. She pointed towards the group and they saw Yuri. "What are you doing back here?" asked same villager. "To see a friend," answered Yuri. "Who is this friend?" asked the same villager. "Her name is Sherry," answered Yuri. "Someone say my name?" asked a lady with blond hair. She walked out of the crowd and went to Yuri.

"Why do you want to see me Yuri?" asked Sherry. "Do you know how to split souls?" asked Yuri. "Yes," answered Sherry. "Good I need you to split mine and Jaden's soul," said Yuri. "Why?" asked Sherry. "This is not my body and Jaden has Haou's soul in him," answered Yuri. "So you both want your own bodies that I can do," said Sherry. She grabbed Yuri's hand and ran to her house.

"Wow this place is nice," said Jaden. "Yeah well it's not like the castle," said Sherry. "Speaking of castle why aren't you there?" asked Yuri. "The new king fired me and you should know he always hated you," answered Sherry. "Just like everyone else," said Yuri. "Why does the village hate you?" asked Jack. "That's because the royal family took you in and you were able to win Haou's heart," answered Sherry. "How do you know that?" asked Akiza. "I'm a villager news goes around fast like when Yuri died they said Haou killed him because he found out the truth," answered Sherry.

"But that's a lie Yubel killed me the only thing I don't know was if he really gave Haou the antidote and if he did I wonder how he reacted," said Yuri. "Yuri your my friend and I believe you and I'll do what you requested," said Sherry. "Thank you when will it be ready?" asked Yuri. "By tomorrow," answered Sherry. "Thank you Sherry," said Yuri

"Yuri talk to Haou before tomorrow to see if he wants this," said Sherry. Yuri walked away with Jaden following him. Jaden followed Yuri until they stopped in a flower garden. "Wow this is beautiful," said Jaden. "Yeah I used to have Haou take me to this garden all the time," said Yuri. "I think Yusei would like this place," said Jaden.

Please review and have a good Holloween.


End file.
